User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 31
Our 100th Dare! Congrats, PeaceableKingdom! 'Shipper: '''How''s it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and I am SO sorry I took so long to post this, but this is Episode 31 of Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Now, the reason I was gone THIS time, is because Nikki is gaining attention from some of the Wikiers over at me MC:SM FanFic Wiki! I had a lot of work to do, but I found the time to make the episode today! :D '''Jesse: '''Whoopty-freakin-doo. '''Shipper: '''Jesse, I don't like that attitude. '''Jesse: '''Yeah, you're right. That doesn't quite match the tone. Sorry. Whoopty-______-doo. '''Shipper: '*pulls lever* TO THE DUNGEON WITH YOU! 'Jesse: '*falls down trapdoor* NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAIN! 'All (except Hosts): '''O.O '''Shipper: '''Glad I have your attention now. Before we get started, I'd like to thank Mini P.E.K.K.A. and OcelotSlayer for their entries for the "How I'm Hangin'" contest! If I missed any, I either didn't recieve the link in my message wall or I just missed it. Don't worry, you have till Halloween to make your episode. Then, I'll announce the winner! Now, on with the dares! Dare #100 '''Shipper: '''Whoop-whoo! *pulls lever* '''Old Builders: '*fall down trapdoor* AAAAAAAAAAH! *thud* 'Harper: '''Hi, Jesse. Ow... '''Jesse: '''Hi, Harper. '''Shipper: '''And we're off to a lovely start! Congrats to PeaceableKingdom for daring the 100th dare! Dare #101 '''Shipper: '''Hey, guys! What's your favorite song? I don't have one because they're ALL SO GOOD! '''Nikki: '"The Great Divide," by the McClain Sisters. 'Nick: '"Take a Look Through my Eyes," by Phil Colins. 'Petra: '"Live for the Night," by Krewella. 'Olivia: '"I Thought I Lost You," by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta. 'Axel: '"Boom-Clap," by CharliXCX. 'Lukas: '"Not a Love Song," by Ross Lynch. 'Jenny: '"Clock Strikes," by OK Rock. 'Gabriel: '"Fight Song," by Rachel Platten. 'Ivor: '"Stronger Than You," by Estella. 'Soren: '"Good Time," by Owl City. 'Magnus: '"Daddy," by PSY. 'Ellie: '"Counting Stars," by OneRepublic. 'Harper: '''We'd tell you, but we're stuck down here! '''Nikki: '''Do think we should have a singing contest? '''Shipper: '''Nah. Got too much on my hands already, so I'll let 'em slide. Besides, Sofia never specified that. Next one's from Kirbyfan 100, and--ew! HAHA, gross! '''Axel: '''What is it? Dare #102 '''Shipper: '''Here, eat this! *hands Axel ice cream cone* '''Axel: '''You were disgusted by ice cream? Should I be worried about this? '''Shipper: '''Um...no! I just hate chocolate. '''Axel: '''Meh, I guess that's believeable. *licks ice cream* '''Nikki: '*fights to hide laughter* 'Nick: '*covering mouth* 'Axel: '*finishes cone* Huh...that actually wasn't so bad. Thanks, Shipper! 'Shipper: '''Oh, holy--*grabs stomach* '''Nick: '*pukes* 'Axel: '''Wow, you guys must really hate chocolate. '''Nikki: '''I'm never eating chocolate ice cream again as long as I live! But the next dare is from Hooigan101, and they want everyone to have a biscuit food fight. '''Petra: '''Of course. You know, if Hooey ever dares us with something NON-biscuit related, THAT'S the day of Armageddon. Dare #103 '''Lukas: '*builds giant biscuit cannon* Jenny, load up! 'Jenny: '*fills cannon w/ Hobnobs* Loaded! 'Lukas: '''FIRE IN THE HOLE! *fires cannon* '''Olivia: '*gets buried under Hobnob pile* 'Axel: '''I SHALL AVENGE YOU, MY BISCU--oh, that doesn't really work...oh well. *draws biscuit sword* '''Gabriel: '*riding biscuit horse* Onward, my battle compainion! 'Biscuit Horse: '*rears and whinnies, then charges at Magnus and Ellegaard* 'Magnus: '''Don't worry! My strip mask has a secret button that will--*notices mask is missing* THE MASK! Where's the mask?! '''Ellie: '''OOTCB took it! It literally took you a whole episode to figure that out?! '''Magnus: '''Oh, s-- '''Gabriel: '*knocks Magnus & Ellegaard over* 'Magnus & Elie: '*ded* 'Shipper: '*shooting biscuit gun randomly* TASTE THE BISCUIT, MOTHERDUCKERS! 'Nick: '*hiding in biscuit fort* Wow, that's the closest Shipper's come to actually swearing. This is a serious battle. '''Nikki: '''Forget the language! This is WAR! Now reload the honey sauce turrets! And while we're at it, Bready wants Ivor to find the lava lamp! Dare #104 '''Ivor: '''We're in the middle of a biscuit war! There's no time to--*sees lamp on table next to him* Oh, never mind! End of Dares '''Shipper: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! And congrats to Pece again for daring our 100th dare! *gets knocked out by incoming biscuit* '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts